O Festival de Primavera
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Alguns meses depois do rsgate de Kaoru, Kenshin anda meio estranho com ela. Vai haver um Festival na cidade, que promete acontecer uma coisa sensacional.


Samurai X – K&K - Romance

Música: I'm With You – Avril Lavigne

O Festival de Primavera 

Era um belo dia como todos os outros na Era Meiji. Havia um mês que Kenshin e os outros foram resgatar Kaoru, que tinha sido raptada por Enishi. Misao e Aoshi resolveram ficar mais um tempo com Kenshin e os outros. Estavam morando temporariamente no restaurante Akabeko.

Kaoru, como sempre, estava treinando Yahiko, mas, desta vez, com uma aluna a mais: Misao.

- Eu não entendo Misao... O que deu em você para começar a aprender o estilo Kamiya Kasshin? – perguntou Kaoru

- Ah, para ficar mais forte! – respondeu Misao

- Tem certeza? Pra mim é para se exibir para o Aoshi – disse Yahiko.

- O QUÊ! ORA SEU... – gritou Misao, partindo para cima do menino, mas foi interrompida por Kaoru.

- Já chega! – gritou a professora – parem de brigar... Por hoje chega!

Kaoru pegou uma toalha e se virou.

"Vou tomar um banho." Pensou ela. Estava passando pelo corredor quando viu Kenshin. Ele estava do lado de fora olhando para o céu, então, foi falar com ele:

- O que foi Kenshin, por que olha tanto para o céu? – perguntou ela com cara de dúvida.

- ... Nada... este servo só esta vendo como o céu... é azul... – disse Kenshin ainda com a face para cima.

- Ah... então ta... tchau – disse ela olhando para ele desconfiada.

Kaoru foi tomar banho. Pensava em como Kenshin andava estranho, desde que ele foi resgatá-la. Ele não falava mais "oro", não fazia suas habituais caras de inocente. Agora era diferente. Ele a olhava sério, dava um sorriso terno, não falava muito. Mas uma coisa era certa, seu amor por ele, Seus sentimentos pelo rapaz de olhos cor de violetas, tinha crescido. Como o amava. E quanto a ela? Tinha completado 18 anos e seu corpo estava na etapa final de seu desenvolvimento. Kaoru havia terminado seu banho, estava saindo, quando Misao vinha correndo a sua procura.

- KAORU!!!!!

- O que foi Misao?! – perguntou ela.

- Amanhã vai ter um festival de Primavera!

- Eu sei!

- Quero ir bem bonita para o senhor Aoshi, você me ajuda?

- Claro!

- Tia Kaoru!!! – gritou uma pequena menina de cabelos morenos, lisos e curtos. Era Tsubame. – Você também me ajuda?!

- Claro Tsubame, vou pedir a Megumi para se juntar a nós, que tal?!

- SIIMM!!! – gritou as duas meninas.

Kaoru pediu a Megumi e ela aceitou. A médica perguntou a professora de kenjutsu se não tinha reparado em o quanto estranho Kenshin andava.

- Sim reparei... – disse Kaoru e por um momento se calou, mas logo mudou de assunto – como vc vai ao festival?

- Não sei.

Kaoru estava do lado de fora, admirando a Lua, quando sentiu que alguém tinha sentado ao seu lado. Era Kenshin. A garota se assustou por ele ter aparecido, mas logo se acostumou.

- Você vai ao festival de Primavera, Kenshin? – perguntou.

- Sim... – respondeu ele olhando para a Lua e se virando para ela com um sorriso terno. Ela corou diante daquele sorriso.

- Er... bonita a Lua, não?

- ... – ele não respondeu e voltou a olhar a Lua.

No dia seguinte, todos levantaram, tomaram café e foram fazer suas obrigações. Megumi tinha que atender um paciente no consultório Oguni. Sanosuke iria jogar. Tsubame iria ajudar Tae na cozinha. Yahiko iria treinar. Misao iria escrever uma carta para seu avô. Aoshi iria meditar no templo. Kaoru iria a cidade e depois ir ao dojo.

- Aonde vai senhorita Kaoru ?

Kaoru se assustou, olhou para trás. Era Kenshin.

-Vou a cidade e depois vou dar uma olhada no dojo.

- Será que este servo poderia ir com a senhorita? – perguntou Kenshin e abaixou a cabeça.

- Er... Claro! Pode vir. – disse ela e ligeiramente corou..

Eles foram até a cidade, Kaoru queria comprar um kimono e um lenço novo. Depois foram até o dojo. Kaoru queria ver como estava andando a reforma no dojo.

- Logo, logo vamos poder voltar para casa, não é? – perguntou Kaoru.

- É verdade. Este servo não vê a hora de... voltar para casa. – disse ele e olhou para Kaoru.

Á noite todos estavam se arrumando para o festival

- Ai Kaoru! Não sei com qual roupa eu vou! – reclamou Misao.

- Acame-se Misao, aqui está o kimono! – disse Kaoru

- Mas... eu nunca usei um kimono...

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez! – disse Megumi

- Que kimonos lindos vocês estão usando, Megumi e Tsubame! – admirou-se Kaoru

- Obrigada! – agradeceu as duas em coro. De repente aparece Misao já vestida.

- E aí? Que tal? Será que o senhor Aoshi vai gostar?

- Você está linda! Aposto que ela vai adorar! – disse Megumi – Aliás, você também está muito bonita Kaoru! Mas não está mais do que eu! O Kenshinzinho vai adorar!

-O QUÊ!!! MEGUMI, SUA... gritou Kaoru.

Todos foram ao festival. Estavam muito bonitos. Até Aoshi e Sanosuke se vestiram para a ocasião. Só depois as garotas apareceram. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com tanta beleza.

Kenshin não sabia o que pensava ou o que falava diante da beleza da mulher que amava. Como era linda. Parecia um anjo. Uma rosa escarlate que acabara de nascer. Era linda como uma flor. Seu sorriso brilhava como o Sol do meio-dia. Seus olhos tinham a cor do oceano e brilhavam como a Lua e as estrelas. Seus cabelos eram tão negros como a meia-noite. Seu amor por ela chegava a ser uma paixão ardente, que queimava a medida que a via. Um mês antes, quando todos pensavam que ela estava morta, ele caiu em uma tal depressão, pois tinha perdido a pessoa que era sua única razão de viver. Mas o espírito de Tomoe tinha lhe aberto os olhos. Ele então foi atrás de Enishi para resgatar Kaoru. Depois daqueles acontecimentos, seu amor pela moça se tornou mais forte.

Todos estavam em par: Yahiko & Tsubame, Megumi & Sano, Misao & Aoshi (que ainda estava escondendo a cara de surpresa ao ver Misao de kimono) e Kenshin & Kaoru. Em um momento, foi cada casal para um lado. Yahiko levou Tsubame para uma barraca de flores. Misao puxou Aoshi até uma barraca de doujinshis. Sano arrastou (forçado) Megumi até uma barraca de comida. Kaoru e Kenshin foram até uma parte do festival, onde estava tendo "A Dança das Flores". Ficaram maravilhados com tanta beleza, neste instante, Kenshin olhou para Kaoru e pensou como ela era bela quando sorria. Olhava para os lábios cor de cerejas dela e morria de vontade de beija-los.

O festival estava quase acabando e todos já tinham ido embora, menos Kenshin e Kaoru, que queria ficar até o final. Kenshin, para não deixa-la sozinha a noite, ficou com ela.

O festival tinha terminado,e todos estavam indo embora. Kenshin e Kaoru estavam passando por lago, onde tinha vários vaga-lumes. Kenshin não parava de admirar Kaoru. Notava em como o tempo, em que se conheciam, a tinha mudado. Estava mais bonita e com o corpo mais bonito. Isso o enlouquecia. E aqueles lábios. Nossa! Que vontade de beijá-los! Queria dizer que a amava. Demonstrar seu carinho e seu amor. Dizer que iria protegê-la pelo resto da vida e que nunca iria se separar dela. Então, lembrou do momento, em que ela tinha lhe confessado que queria passar o resto da vida com ele. Ele não pode se conter, até que...

- Senhorita Kaoru... – chamou ele com uma voz suave.

- Sim? – disse ela e se virou para ele.

- Er... Olha só estes vaga-lumes. Lindo, não? – disse ele se virando para os vaga-lumes.

- É verdade. Nesta época do ano eles aparecem bastante.

- Verdade...?

- Sim.

- Senhorita Kaoru... este servo...

- Kenshin... – disse Kaoru. Seu coração começou a bater.

De repente ela se viu bem próxima de Kenshin. Ele então colocou suas mornas e macias mãos no rosto dela. Ela suspirou diante da carícia e seu coração começou a acelerar.

- Senhorita... Kaoru... este servo... este servo... te ama – confessou ele. Kaoru sentiu sua respiração ofegante. Ele, então, sentiu os batimentos da amada e não se conteve, grudou seus lábios nos dela. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de mel. De um intenso mel, que fez ele lamber os próprios lábios, como se tivesse açúcar neles. Kaoru também não pôde se conter e teve que falar.

- Eu... eu também te amo... Kenshin. – disse ela e de seus olhos brotaram duas lágrimas. Ela acariciou a cicatriz dele e ele gemeu com o intenso carinho que ela havia lhe dado.

- Sabe, a senhorita fica mais linda nesta época do ano. – disse Kenshin, cerrando os olhos para ela.

- Por que?

- Porque você se parece com uma linda flor. Uma linda rosa escarlate.

Kaoru corou diante das palavras de Kenshin e os lábios dos dois grudaram novamente. Desta vez, com mais paixão, com mais intensidade.

Fim 

Espero que tenham gostado. Oro -x!


End file.
